


Hot chocolate and Cuddle

by SugarAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Watching Supernatural (TV), Chuck Shurley is God, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAngel/pseuds/SugarAngel
Summary: Just a mini imagine with Rob which I wrote for a friend.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chuck Shurley Imagines





	Hot chocolate and Cuddle

It was a rainy and cold day as Y/N sat on the couch and watched Supernatural, her favourite Show. 'Don't call me Shurley' was the epsiode and she always cried when Chuck begin to sing. She loved Robs voice so much and she must admit she had a crush on that man, who also was a good friend of her. Y/N was an actor as well and a great singer. She met Rob as she she sang with him and his band some christmas songs in the studio.  
Wrapped in her blanket, with tears in her eyes she watched Chuck playing the guitar and singing Fare the well. She wished she could hug him. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Y/N raised an eyebrow and get up. Who could it be and why should someone go out in the rain and visit her? Quickly she wiped the tears away and went to the door, opening it. Suprised she looked in the face of her friend Rob.  
"Hey.", he said smiling.  
"Hi.", she said and her heart beat faster. He look so incridible good, no matter what he wear. As she noticed she was starring she get red.  
"How about you come in. It is raining. What are you doing?", she asked and let him in.  
"Well, I was on a little roadtrip and wanted to say Hi...did you cry?", he asked as he noticed a tear was on your cheek. He looked worried, his eyes soften.  
"No...yes but just because of this one Supernatural epsiode."  
He nodded but added:"You know you can always talk to me. I am there for you. You are not alone."  
"I know. But I am fine."  
"Good. I really care about you.", he said and kissed her cheek which made her blush. She closed the door behind him.  
"Do you want something to drink?", she asked him.  
"How about hot chocolate with extra Marshmellows?"  
"Sounds good. You can go and sit down on the couch."  
He nodded and went into the livingroom while she get in the kitchen to make them the drinks.

Not ten minutes later both of them were sitting on the couch,drinking hot chocolate and snuggling. He was so warm and comfortable. She could lay in his arms forever. He stroke softly over her shoulder as they watched Another epsiode of Supernatural and as Y/N looked up, Rob looked down and smiled softly. She smiled back, getting lost in his ocean blue eyes. Robs face get closer to hers and she could feel his breath on her skin. Then she closed the gasp between them and kissing him softly. His lips taste so sweet after chocolate and she closed the eyes to enjoy it. Rob sighed. It seem like he enjoy it too.  
After the kiss they smiled at each other and continue cuddling till they slept in on the couch


End file.
